Into the Dragon's Den
by roxygoth
Summary: After a long day the last thing Mikey feels like is trying to convince his immediate older brother to take a break from his work. However after Sensei's not-so-gentle prodding that's exactly what he finds himself doing. Oh the joys of having a genius for a brother...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Roxy Goth here. Haven't written anything for the TMNT fandom for a while so decided to fix that.**

 **Taking of fixing…there's a lot of fics about Donnie being overworked here on FanFiction, so I decided to add mine to them.**

 **I decided to give Mikey's perspective another go, after writing it in 'Of Brothers and Worries'**

 **This takes place in 2003 universe. I do not own the TMNT or any associated characters.**

It had been a long day. Like really long, longer than any other day Mikey had ever known. It had been half an hour since they'd come off patrol and his brothers had instantly skedaddled to various different parts of the lair, leaving him alone in the living room.

He'd instantly flopped down on the sofa, flicking the TV on and trying to find some good cartoons to watch. He liked cartoons; you knew everything worked out well at the end of them. After about ten minutes of barley concentrating Mikey felt his eyes close and he slipped into darkness.

The next thing he knew he heard a voice saying. "Michelangelo. Wake up. Wake _up_. _Michelangelo_."

Mikey made a sound that certainly wasn't English – or Japanese for that matter – and blearily opened one eye to be met with a brown blur. Blinking his eyes into focus Mikey realises that the brown blur was, in fact, his father.

"Oh Geez!" In a truly delayed reaction Mikey shot up, causing his father to jolt back. "Could you give a turtle a warning, Sensei?"

"Apologies, my son." Splinter said, though he sounded more amused than anything. "It's just that it's ten minutes to midnight, you have training at five and I thought you might be more comfortable in your own bed. Also you _were_ taking up the _entire_ sofa"

Mikey grinned sheepishly and got up, stretching as he did so. "Point taken sensei. See you in the morning then, thanks." He turned to head off towards his room, but his father stopped him.

"Michelangelo." Said turtle turned back around. "I believe Donatello is in his lab. You may wish to convince him to retire to bed also."

Mikey couldn't help scrunching his face up at the very thought of going anywhere near his immediate older brother at the moment. If Donatello was still in the lab tinkering around at basically midnight it meant he had been caught with 'an idea'. And if Donatello had an idea he was not going to rest until he'd finished it, even if that meant he had to ignore tiny basic needs such as food and drink in order to do so. Yeah, there was no way on earth Mikey relished the challenge.

Jolting back to earth he realised his Sensei was looking at him, patiently waiting for a reply. Mikey cleared his throat. "Well…I wouldn't rush to do that sebsei. You know what Donnie's like-"

"-I do indeed."

"He's got a clock in there."

"He has."

"It works."

"It does."

"It shows him the time-"

"As it should, otherwise it wouldn't be a very good clock." His father was looking at him with a steely gaze.

Mikey gave one last ditch attempt to get out of it. "Can't Leo go?"

"Leonardo is asleep. Because it is midnight. You are awake."

"Not entirely through choice…"

"Michelangelo!"

Even Raphael would have surrendered at that tone. "Okay, okay, I'll go. I can't promise anything though."

"Just give it a go." Splinter had regained his normal calm tone of voice, but there was a look in his eye that would have made Shredder shake.

So, with a feeling of resignation Mikey headed to Donnie's lab. Oh this would be fun.


	2. The Dragons Den

**Thank you to everyone's who's alerted and reviewed so far.**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

As Mikey approached Donny's lab he could hear clanking and hammering from inside. It sounded like the tin man was doing his dance in there.

Stopping outside the door – always preferable to walking into it – he knocked sharply three times. The clanging stopped and the door was opened by his immediate older brother, who was smiling widely.

"Ah, Mikey! What can I do for you?" Then his face abruptly changed and he asked. "Have I missed dinner again?"

Mikey waved a hand in a fifty-fifty gesture. "Dinner - no. Bed – yes."

Donnie ran a hand across his forehead. "I'll go to bed in a while. I'm in the middle of something and it's only what? 11 o clock?"

"Er – try five past midnight. You're going to be shattered during training."

"Training?" Donnie had a look on his face that suggested he'd never even heard of the idea before.

Resisting the urge to shake Donatello by the shoulders, Mikey instead said patiently. "Yes training. It's been at five o clock very morning since we were old enough to be up at five o clock every morning and it's not going to change any time soon. Unless Splinter wants it to and considering he's the reason I'm standing here now, I don't think it is. You comprehend?"

There was a pause, then Donnie said. "Is it really minding?"

"Seven past! Look, what are you working on?"

The light returned to Donnie's eyes and before Mikey knew what was going he'd been grabbed by his bicep and was being pulled into the lab. "I'm working on the battle shell. I'm updating the engine so it'll go faster. What do you think?"

"Does it need to go faster? It's awesome enough as it is. And that's awesome times 100 – no – a thousand."

"Ah thanks Mikey! But, no, it could be better. If it's faster we can get away from situations quicker, you see?"

So that was it. "Is this about the purple dragons running the Battle shell earlier on?"

Donnie scrunched his beak up. "They came very close to breaking the windows. They would have if they didn't have such terrible aim."

Mikey chuckled. "They are bad aren't they? But that's the thing they're so bad they're not going to hit the windows, or anything for that matter, are they?"

"They might."

"But they won't, because you are going to make the battle shell faster and we will be zipping along at the speed of light, but however as it is now ten past midnight, I think – and Splinter definitely thinks – it would be best if you went to bed. You remember where your bedroom is, don't you?"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "I do."

Mikey opened the door and indicated the hallway. Donnie sighed before following his brother out. The minute he got into said hallway he yawned widely. Catching Mikey's eye he said, tiredly. "Okay, point taken."

With that Donnie finally went to bed.

Mikey knocked at splinters door. "Come in, my son!"

Opening the door, Mikey gave his father a mock-salute. "Mission completed, father. The genius brother – otherwise known as Donatello – has now retired to bed. I can't guarantee that he'd be fully awake at five o clock – or that I'll be for that matter- but I've done it."

Splinter smiled and with twinkling eyes said. "Thank you, my son. It's much appreciated."

With that Mikey bowed and left the room, going to bed himself.


End file.
